oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Oustomia
The planet known as Oustomia orbits a large, bright yellow sun in the far reaches of the Material Plane. Oustomia is the fourth planet in the orbit of it's sun, with most of it's surface covered in water. Although it does have vast swaths of land, inhabited by a large variety of cultures, races, empires and peoples. It is the most populated planet in it's solar system. At any time, it's two Moons - Tolan and Talan - can easily be seen, typically one at a time. If one cannot be seen, the other can be. Geography The Oustomian Collective These four continents are where most of the intrigue and conflict of Oustomia occurs. While others do exist, they can be generalized with a simple East/West from each other and this collective. * [[Egronia|'Egronia']]- This is the largest continent of the collective, containing everything from the Mountains of Teln to Targal Glade, and is located south of Bricca and west of Amaria. It is largely dominated by the Kingdom of Egron, but it also contains territory belonging to the dwarves of the Teln Empire, orcs of Vaniya, and the elves of An'doril. * [[Bricca|'Bricca']]- Bricca is a continental penninsula extending north of the Forest of Zha'danell and the Mountains of Teln. It is home to territories belonging to the criminal city-state of Rike and the Shengese Chishiki Clan. * [[Amaria|'Amaria']]- Amaria is the second largest continent, found to the east of Egronia. It is home to territories belonging to the malevolent Kingdom of Amaria, the dwarven city-state Magmacar, and the elven city of Kor'doril. * [[Kivath|'Kivath']]- Kivath is primarily a single, small continent found north of Egronia, with Bricca and Amaria on either side. The Nation of Kivath controls all territory in this area, though some of their claims further north are disputed by the orcs of Warforge. * [[The Northern Tundra|'The Northern Tundra']]- The northernmost continent of the collective, The Northern Tundra is home to territory belonging to both the human-dominated Kingdom of Halmar and the technologically advanced orcs of Warforge. 'Waters of the Collective' * The Krakenal Expanse is north of Egronia and separates Bricca and Kivath. It is named for the Krakens that dwell in its waters. * The Sea of Ealtern divides Kivath and Amaria. It is home to an unusually large number of dragons. * Gozreh's Pool is south of the Sea and separated by the Swamp of Palus. It is thought to be the 'holding cell' of Rovagug and is the home of a corrupted Red Kraken that is imagined to be his spawn. * The Frozen Abyss isn't technically a feature of the collective itself, but the ocean-sized ice shelf does dominate the northern hemisphere of Oustomia. Other Continents * Shengming de Yaolan- Though considered by some to be an Oustomian continent, Shengming de Yaolan is actually another planet connected to Oustomia by a massive elf gate that is itself shielded by a massive storm. * Cherufe Prime- East of the Oustomian Collective and west of Erias, Cherufe Prime is an enormous jungle continent, primarily inhabited by the Cherufe, a race of enormous hostile lizard people. It is an extremely deadly, hot jungle planted within the center of a massive supervolcano. * Erias- East of Cherufe Prime and west of Hongal, Erias' geography and temperature is similar to that of the collective, but the natives have only developed as far as tribal societies. * Hongal- East of Erias and west of Calmera, Hongal is far from the collective. Along with its temperate landmass and warm waters nearby, Hongal is known for its aquatic Sea Elf population. * Calmera- East of Hongal and west of Ithel, Calmera is a hilly, mountainous continent that experiences slightly chilly weathers due to its proximity to the freezing Ithel. The untrusting insectoid Tatulani primarily share the land with dwarven settlements, though other races live there as well. * Ithel- East of Calmera and east of the Oustomian Collective, the inhabitants of Ithel are strictly survivors. Thanks to the freezing weather, only small tribes can successfully find food and protect themselves from the orcs and giants that raid the other races. Category:Realms